


Fragments

by orphan_account



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Fragments

They say deep space is filled with deadly silence. A cold tranquillity. An empty calmness. 

How poetic. 

It is just a big ocean full of nothing. Out there, matter is scarce; the atoms are widespread, not interacting with each other anymore. Each on their own.

No sound can travel through that hostile emptiness. There is simply no medium to transport sound.

Each on their own.

Short-lived bursts bloom in deadly silence, only to implode moments later. Debris tumbles in all direction, driven away by the momentum of the impact. I tumble with them.

But it was not silent out here. It was not silent at all.

Every heartbeat sounds like thunder, the blood rushes through my ears. Breaths get sharper and quicker, grow louder the more the oxygen levels decrease and panic rises.

They say in space no one will hear you scream.


End file.
